Apple to Apple Part 2
by Googlekins
Summary: I apologize for the lengthy gap in time.. life happens.. Will continue writing on this.. I have many Ideas.. Many roads to take.. ENJOY 3


**A/N:** Already had this whole story written in my head, and apologize for leaving everyone "Hanging". Hope this makes you still like me.

Jane left Maura's right nipple and replaced it with her left hand, moving her mouth to the left nipple, and starting an assault that immediately cause Maura to start to writhe beneath her. Maura Moaned and wiggled, trying to get Jane to move lower, where she needed Jane the most.

Jane lifted her head and covered it with her other hand so she was now cupping both mounds, and looked up at Maura through hooded eye lids. Smiling sweet, She moved her face back down to the soft creamy skin beneath her. She lightly nuzzled the valley between Maura's breasts and started kissing her way down to the Shivering blondes torso.

"Jane" Maura whispered almost to quietly to be heard. That simple utterance of her name, was all Jane needed to press on. Continuing to kiss and lick at Maura's belly, she removed her hands, effectively releasing the perfect breasts from her grasp. The sudden wash of cold air the hit her nipples cause Maura to gasp in pleasure.

Hooking a finger into either side of the now ruined black lace thong Maura was wearing, she tugged slightly and lowered them down. Jane moved her body down, following the path as she removed the garment. Maura's legs spread and Jane settled between them as she tossed the thong into the pile of clothes strewn across the far wall.

Looping her arms under Maura's Thighs and bringing me up to lay her hands on the soft stomach Jane looked up at Maura, again. Not surprised to see Maura stareing straight at her, biting her bottom lip. Jane felt her insides turn white hot with passion and love for the woman gazing at her.

Turning her face to the right, she placed wet kisses on Maura's inner thigh and nipped gently, leaving a tiny mark. Jane smiled to herself. She loved knowing she'd be the only one who knew it was there. Loved even more, the fact that she had put it there herself. The realization of how intimate this single moment was hit her like a ton of bricks, and Jane was shocked to discovered, she did not want to run away. Her love and desire for this woman far outweighed her long time fear of letting anyone get close enough for her to feel the way she was feeling. Maura was the link. The link to her soul, that she'd lost long ago. She was complete, and she had no other need, than to convey her feelings for Maura in every way she could possibly imagine. Maura would never again feel unloved; unwanted; uncared for. Jane had a new mission. It was Maura.

Moving her lips closer and closer to Maura's center, Jane diverted and moved her face to the left, to start kissing and nuzzling the other thigh. Darting her tongue out every so often to taste that sweet flesh.

Maura was beginning to shift impatiently and groaned. She'd never needed someone so much in all her life. Jane was the only person Maura would ever want again. Her Jane. Maura's eyes started to water as she became aware of just how deep her feelings for the Dark haired detective were. She knew for an absolute fact, Jane would always be there. She'd never hurt Maura, or purposefully cause her discomfort. Jane was a part of her. A tear ran down her cheek and she smiled to herself. This was utter perfection

With Jane continuing her ministrations between her legs, Maura lifted herself up and rested on her elbows, watching Jane intently. Her breathing had calmed slightly and it was easier for her to concentrate. She watched those dark curls move languidly as Jane worked her way up until she was centimeters away from the sweetest spot.

Jane could smell Maura's arousal and grinned as she nipped on last time at the tender skin of Maura's inner thigh. Glancing up, seeing Maura looking back, Jane kept eye contact as she moved forward to run the tip of her tongue along the length of the beautiful womans core.

Maura hissed as eyes snapped shut and her arms lost their vigor, causing her to fall back down arching her back as Jane continued slowly moving her tongue up and down. The Doc's hips bucked instinctively as she opened her legs wider, and Jane smiled into Maura's wetness

Maura was completely lost in ecstasy. Slowly opening her eyes, to look at the ceiling as she felt Janes tongue enter her, ever so slowly. Maura made a sound almost like growl, deep in her throat. She angled her hips to try and take in as much of the other womans tongue as possible, feeling Janes teeth rake against her clit, she cried out Janes name.

Jane just held on tighter as she started exploring and licking every inch of Mauras center. Letting go of her hold on the Doc's hips with one arm, Jane brought her arm back, and moved two fingers to coat them in wetness. Jane found Maura's little nub with her lips and sucked hard as she entered Maura with her two fingers. Alternating between suching and licking, Jane started pumping in an out of Maura, very slowly, pulling almost all the way out, before pushing back in. With each thurst, Maura's breathing got heavier. The alabaster skin of her throat and cheeks was flushed and moist with sweat. She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming out, but it didn't help; she screamed and gasped over and over. Jane's name on her lips.


End file.
